Role-playing Page for Page 40!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following For Science! The Glass Scientists Role-playing Page for Page 40! 52 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 3 years ago Woo-hoo! We made to chapter 3 everybody! Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago I've got to say that the cover is marvelous and haunting. Oh, I'm so worried about Rachel and Henry. Ash: I'm sure she's fine. Edward just wanted those cookies she got. Satoshi: I just pray you're right. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago He's probably deranged from hunger after Henry has forgotten to eat the entire day. 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago Yeah. Hopefully you're correct. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Setae • 3 years ago That sounds like something that would happen. XD •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago NOOOOO! NOT THE COOKIES!!! •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Why did it have to be the cookies? T^T •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago RIP Cookies 2016 - 2016 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago I can scarcely sit still I'm so excited for the new chapter! I hope this week passes quickly! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago As am I! The week always seems so long... Normally, I try not to think about it too much so the time goes by faster. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yes, having lots to do in the meantime also helps. :D •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Right! Like reading, writing, Roleplaying, and getting to talk to the lovely members of the Society. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I've got a page of drawings and comic pages I need to finish, preferably by next week. Procrastination for the ~meh... i'll finish this sentence later. XD •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago XD Hahaha! Sadly, I'm a huge procrastinator myself. I've been trying to stop, though! •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago I'm so excited for this chapter! I look amazing! I can hardly contain myself! 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago So this comment has nothing to do with TGS, but I just want to let everyone on the other side of the world know that because of a Certain Event I will probably be awake aaaalll night long and thus able to chat. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Ooooo!~ A certain event? What is it? Your birthday? Some sort of British holiday thing? What? •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago If you must know, I woke up to the biggest spider I have ever seen crawling down my back. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago So it's Halloween in Great Britain. •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Definitely looks like it! 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Speaking of Halloween, how's your tentacle? •Share › Avatar Hastie's Tentacle Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I am doing very good. I live in a jar now. •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Hastie's Tentacle • 3 years ago Well, there you go. We... parted ways last week, and I made sure to keep it in a jar for Astrid. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago So it didn't have babies or re-spawn or anything inside you? •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I certainly hope not. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Good, because if it did, or others got tentacles, I would've said that this was some sort of new STD or something! •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Some sort of... what did you do to me while I was out cold..? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Well, when I drugged you, I had originally planned to make it look like we had sex, and then come back in a few months with a "I'm pregnant with your child" joke, but then the tentacle popped up and ruined it. •Share › Avatar Setae Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Thank you very much, Doctor Lanyon. I'll go pick it up now. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie's Tentacle • 3 years ago Wonderful! How does it feel to have your own body? •Share › Avatar Setae Hastie's Tentacle • 3 years ago *picks up jar, tugs it under coat and walk out whistling* 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Well, tenhnically it isn't because I, the writer, do not actaully live in Britain but hey; Lanyon is British so let's just roll with it.) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Really? I could've sworn I read somewhere that you were British! My bad! •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yes, I did say that, didn't I? But that was as Hastie, not as my actual self. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago So where are you from in this world? •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well, I was born in the Netherlands, but I have lived in Norway for almost a decade now. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited Cool! I'm of Dutch/German heritage on my Mother's side, she's always wanted to go to the Netherlands. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yep! I wonder how many chapters there will be.... A lot, I hope! •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago So this particular topic has been bothering me for quite a while, and since I am going to make an appearance in chapter 3, I believe it is time to start speculating on this. The Almight Creator revealed that I am married. The question is... to whom? 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago I don't think it's anyone we have heard of yet. Though think it would be someone respectable in the eyes of society. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Setae • 3 years ago I kind of hope it's Lucy, though the chance of it being her is very slim. •Share › Avatar Setae Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited That was in my head too. That would be rather fun I think. I think Hyde would become green with jealousy when he found out. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Jennifer Lopez. Enough said. •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago What does she even do nowadays? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago I have no idea, but I ship you two. •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago But what is the ship name? Lanton? Hilyon? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Lannifer. •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Eerily similar to Lannister •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Or Lannyier. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Its not a whom, it's a what! You're obviously married to science! 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I always thought he was going to be Science Dad. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago But what kind of science? Currently my only occupation is being a Wealthy Gentleman Extraordinaire. 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago The science of being the perfect Weathy Gentleman Extraordinaire, of course! Don't tell me you haven't studied and experimented with what makes a wealthy gentleman tick? •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy